


Faceless Moon

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The lunarians residing in Gensokyo take a moment to revel in the company of their earthbound counterparts..





	Faceless Moon

 

 

* * *

 

_\- The moon, the earth, the space between, it feels empty. I need to fill it, break the deafening silence of the stars and solar systems and only her voice will do. Impurity, consume me, I do not care. She is a sin worth damming myself to death for -_

 

Eirin's vision was fixated on the glowing orb in the sky, the silver hues of its surface reflecting against her sharp blue eyes. 

Even to this day, she became filled with a bout of surrealism and nostalgia whenever she looked up at her previous home. 

But Eirin isn't filled with any regrets, just a comforting lull of peace. 

What's done has been done and the earth is her home now. 

A figure pressing up against her robe clad back proved that, as a pair of warm lips loitered over the curve of her neck and arms encircled her waist. 

Home is..definitely _adaptable_ , Eirin thinks to herself. 

Keine could feel the tug of the lunarian's smile when she leaned back against her body. They were perched outside the veranda of her home, staring up at the 2 Am sky which lit up the forest around the teacher's house. 

The sounds of wildlife were distant enough to not be a hindrance while Gensokyo's sleepy residents rested with ease. 

So Keine whispered several words of sweet nothings into her goddesses' skin whilst sliding her warm hands beneath Eirin's silver robe, parting the material with finesse. She was on her knees behind the woman so she needed to curve her body over Eirin's to conceal her fully. 

Eirin simply exhaled at the mix of sensations hitting her. 

The coldness of the night, the warmth of Keine's body. 

There was no feeling quite like it. 

Her fingers gripped the edge of the wooden flooring as Keine grabbed a handful of her chest, her right hand sliding down Eirin's stomach. Her lips never stopped skimming over the lunarian's neck & shoulders and it made the woman shudder further. 

Keine didn't have to think excessively to know what was cruising through her lover's mind when she stepped out to find her seated there. So she took it upon herself to bring Eirin back down to earth, to remind her of the treasures she had obtained _here_. 

It was a simple message to convey, her body being the conduit to provide the scathing words of love & longing and Eirin could only sigh out in understanding. 

The back of her head pressed against Keine's chest as her lover took her beyond the realms of existence, swift fingers working to relax and rankle Eirin simultaneously. Nothing she'd ever experienced could compare to what Keine invoked and that alone was a reason enough for fate to have worked out the way it did.

So, even though Eirin's eyes may stare fondly up at the majestic sight of the moon glistening against the sky, it was the tender brown orbs looking down at her that made her feel grounded.

As Eirin's body endured gentle spasms, Keine lifted her chin up, her palm resting on her throat. Eirin could feel Keine's heart strumming against the back of her head as she gazed at the woman she adored. 

The soft smile bracing her lips was inevitable and melted the teacher. 

She delivered the sweetest of kisses over Eirin's lips and the angle served to enhance the delicate nature of it. 

They remained there, under the searchlight that was the moon in an embrace so tender. 

Keine's presence being enough to tame the lunarian's mind like she was controlling water. 

Regardless of the years which streamed through their fingers, all that mattered was that it passed them by together. 

 

***

 

Kaguya was enraptured over the blonde laying beneath her. 

The princess felt _cheated_. 

How could she have existed on the same plane as Alice without being aware of her existence. She felt like her heritage, her previous home, had hindered the true beauty of those that resided on earth. 

Alice shone brighter than the satellite in the sky. 

This was something Kaguya had no doubt about. 

The intensity of her stare made Alice's skin trickle with anticipation, her legs tucked against the woman's lower back. Even the slightest repositioning by the princess made the surface of her thigh press against a place that was heightened at said moment. 

So the overwhelming cacophony of stimulants made Alice's head spin, her fingers gripping into Kaguya's hips as she released an exhale. 

The moonlight was fluttering in from the window of the princess's bedroom, Eientei enveloped in silence as the range of their breathing could be the only tangible sound heard. 

Alice felt like the moon fuelled her lover's moods more than she'd like to admit. 

The link was unbreakable despite how far Kaguya was away from her home. 

Which was something Alice knew Kaguya didn't pertain to very well. 

Kaguya's anxious behaviour stemmed into their love making; erratic and sporadic, desperate and impulsive. 

She gently rubbed her hands up and down Kaguya's back, carefully lingering on her spine whilst massaging her way around. Alice's goal was to alleviate whatever apprehension her lover was enduring, especially during the times of the full moon. 

The last thing the magician wanted was for Kaguya to feel like she was trapped again. 

Kaguya left an environment so suffocating for something more bucolic, more lazy, a place to indulge and let her curiosity roam free. 

 _Earth_. 

It was a place she never needed to leave which was what Alice conveyed when she joined her arms behind the princess's head and pulled her down. 

Kaguya gasped into her lover's mouth whilst coiling her fingers within the blonde locks, appreciating her efforts to ameliorate her mood. She succumbed without resistance when a tongue found its way into her mouth, sweeping across her own as teeth bumped and lips tugged. 

Kaguya's thoughts were ignited with nothing but the need to thank the woman curled around her. 

She would never have believed her time on earth would lead to a relationship as blissful as the one they had. 

No matter how many times her mind strayed to the frayed thoughts of her previous life, Kaguya only needed to glance into the vibrant blue eyes to bring her back reality. 

A reality where she had a woman who was the paean of human and youkai kind. 

Alice's own song exuded from her mouth when they pulled part, reiterating their mutual understanding. 

Neither could help the softening expressions on their countenance, their limbs locking into place as the flames of their inclination towards each other were fanned. 

They both knew all too well the feeling of being dubbed as one of _those_ outsiders. 

A burning itch was there to find someone who understood their predicament in an effort to take them away from the gaze and whispers. 

What was deemed impossible, had occurred between the two princesses under the bristling sky of the coldest winters. 

 

***

 

Toyohime had always thought of celestials to be the most mundane of species. 

The pampered and self indulgent beings left a bitter taste in her mouth after having to communicate with them for whatever reason. 

She deemed their existence pointless, asinine at best. 

That was until she had the unexpected experience of running into one so full of life, so full of mirth. 

Tenshi was a whole new being of her own.

This much the lunarian was convinced of. 

She smiled at the firm grip clasped around her bare shoulders as she watched with bright eyes, witnessing the way Tenshi's smirk boasted the movement of her hips over hers. 

The playfulness of those full lips made the blonde bite down on her own whilst becoming enraptured by the vision being bestowed upon her. 

There was _nothing_ mundane about the woman on top of her. 

Toyohime's hands secured the celestial who was rocking against her whilst entangled in her lap. 

She could only marvel at the incandescent sight of Tenshi's open mouth gasping out her name. 

Nothing on the moon could compare to what the lunarian was revelling in now. 

To think, a celestial would be the one to blow her mind, to make her body shiver, to make her appear love-struck. 

Toyohime would have laughed at such a thought, once upon a time. 

Laughter was the furthest thing from her mind now as she felt the trimmed nails burrow and glide down her shoulders. 

Tenshi made an extra effort to dig in as deeply as possible, both out of ownership and pleasure. 

She wanted every denizen on the moon to know that it was _she_ who had the princess's heart and body in her hands. It was _she_ , a meagre celestial in their eyes, who'd captured Toyohime's heart. 

Their similarities couldn't be rivalled, their differences made them stronger together; two sides of the same coin. 

Tenshi wasn't going to let that slip out of her grasp anytime soon. 

Dipping her head forward, her mouth latched onto Toyohime's with a fragility that didn't match what was going on between their legs.

It conveyed the potency of everything they had built together. 

A partnership that was indispensable. 

Toyohime gleefully lost herself to her lover, holding the celestial with fervour as they both came undone. She rested against Tenshi's shoulder, taking in the entirety of her being and thanked whatever entity was out there that brought them together. 

She may have been a lunarian by birth right, a princess of their society, but it did little to distance herself away from the enemy she was helplessly in love with. 

Nothing could amount to the satisfaction of feeling the celestial's sweat soaked skin matted against her. Or the way she was trembling in her arms, or the way her breathy exhales sounded like the most beautiful melody to ever exist. 

For Toyohime, no duration of grudge holding or rivalry could make her want to turn Tenshi away. 

Their relationship may have been incomprehensible to the eyes of those around them. 

But beneath their reckless, rough and righteous exteriors lay something akin to an exquisite gem. 

So long as they both understood that with each other, this was where their happiness would stem. 

 

***

 

She couldn't breath.

Yukari could feel every attempt dissipate as soon as it travelled up the lunarian's throat. She would ensure this, nipping at the skin on the column of Yorihime's throat.

With her wrists pinned against the wall and Yukari's thigh fitting unbearably close between her own, the princess was a writhing mess and she did not care in the slightest. 

Yorihime never submitted to _anyone_.

Only Eirin and her sister could sway her thoughts and actions.

Yet here she was, giving everything to the woman she detested and adored at the same time.

Her neck was dotted with the youkai's marks, branding her completely.

Yukari wasn't going to stop any time soon.

Not until Yorihime looked like she'd been ravaged by an uncouth youkai. 

Which is exactly how Yorihime made Yukari want to behave. 

Gone were the impeccable mannerisms, the all knowing knowledge, the roundabout ways of getting her way. 

Yukari was reduced to her most primal instinct of claiming the lunarian as her own. Her violet eyes were clamped shut as she lifted her thigh further up Yorihime's legs, feeling the mess she was making. In a reflex to the dampness, her mouth clamped down on the side of the lunarian's neck, biting down and sucking fervently. 

Pull after pull matched the ensemble of pushing motions that her thigh was delivering upwards. 

Yorihime was hers to play with, she was the only royalty of the moon deserving of the youkai's affection and aggression. 

The damage she was inflicting was out of necessity and desperation. 

Hearing the whimpering groans coming from the woman's mouth was music to Yukari's ears. Her hands pressed harshly against the wrists trapped as she executed her desires for Yorihime. 

Hear more. 

Feel more. 

Touch more. 

Yukari wanted _more_. 

So she dislodged her sharpened teeth from the lunarian's bruised neck and looked her dead in the eyes. 

Yorihime glowered menacingly though the small smirk on her lips was prominent, _daring_. 

Daring the youkai to take control of her for a change. 

They were both panting heavily, their lungs starved but it didn't matter, neither wanted this escapade to halt.

So Yukari took to her enchanting lover's request of tearing her apart till she was covered with the blonde's handiwork. 

She slammed her mouth against Yorihime's in a swift second, the tip of her tongue piercing through the lunarian's closed lips. 

Who the moan came out from couldn't be distinguished, not that it was relevant.

Yukari released Yorihime's wrists and entangled her arms around her waist to hold her close. She kept her flushed against her as their domineering kiss peaked till they became embroiled in each other's bodies. 

What resentment they felt for each other was diminished the moment they were alone. 

It was almost as if their lives were meant to align in a way that was written in the stone. 

Despite their differences and the positions they held, the two would be drawn back together, like royalty to the throne. 

 

 

 _"I am tired, beloved, of chafing my heart against the want of you; of squeezing it into little ink drops, and posting it. And I scald alone, here, under the fire of the great moon"_ - **Amy Lowell**  


End file.
